


Pretty Like Lace

by CabbageRose (orphan_account)



Series: Michael and Jeremy, Boyf riends [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Enough sex to satiate rich's depressed peenis, Grinding, Humiliation kink, It starts off without much sex but I can assure you that there will be sex, Kinda, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Rich has a lisp, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing, Voice Kink, they tell the squip squad about their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CabbageRose
Summary: Jeremy teases Michael, Michael is having none of his shit, surprise surprise Jeremy's wearing lingerie.





	Pretty Like Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone: S-stop starting new drafts before you finish the others-  
> Me, making 20 new drafts: I'm sorry what  
> Thank you to [Ididntsignupforthisshit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Ravenwood/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit) for the story title!

Today was the first time that the Squip Squad had gotten together since Michael and Jeremy got together. This would be the day they finally tell everyone else about their relationship.

Christine already knew, she walked in on the making out when she came over to rehearse. They made her swear not to tell anyone. Michael smiled at the memory, remembering how on edge he was for the following week.

Rich offered to drive him, Jeremy and Jake to Chloe's house, where they decided that their meet-up spot would be. He was almost done getting ready when he got a text. 'Probably Rich telling me to get to the door', he reasoned, reaching for his phone to text back.

Instead, a text from Jeremy was on his notifications page.

_JeremyQueere: Question_

_MichaelMellon: yeees?_

_JeremyQueere: Would this look good on me_

_**JeremyQueere has attached one image.** _

Michael looked at the ~~~~picture ~~~~nearly dropped his phone. It was a cute lingerie piece. Imagining Jeremy in it, thigh high socks, garter belt–even a thong for fucks sake–caused him to suck in a quick breath.

_MichaelMellon: omfg Jere-bear_

_MichaelMellon: of cousre you'd look good in taht_

_MichaelMellon: ur so fuckign hot omfggg_

_MichaelMellon: i can't even type propelry, just thinking about you in it is gettin g me going_

Michael heard a car honk outside, signalling Rich was there and ending this discussion.

_MichaelMellon: gtg richs here_

_MichaelMellon: were continuing this convo later, k?_

Michael turned off his phone, not bothering to wait for Jeremy's most likely flirty response.

Michael walked downstairs, stopping to write a quick note to his parents about where he was going to go and when he'll be back. He went outside and saw Rich driving, Jake sitting beside him. Jeremy was sitting in the backseat, and next to him was a pile of large, heavy looking bags.

"Headphoneth kid!" Rich cheered, calling him over. "Oh, there ithn't a lot of thpace in the back, but you two can work that out, right?" He said as Michael gor closer.

"Michael!" Jeremy exclaimed, getting out of the car to hug him. He was wearing a button down shirt with jeans. Michael smiled, Jeremy was like an excited puppy. Bright eyes, boundless energy, and tons of love and affection. _'He looks super cute, too'_. Michael added with an afterthought.

"Jeez you two, get a room." Jake laughed. Michael rolled his eyes and got in the car.

"Guys? There's a shit ton of bags, how are both me and Jeremy gonna f–" Michael was cut off by Jeremy sitting in his lap and clicking the seat belt over them. Rich and Jake laughed as Jeremy eased into his new 'chair'.

"Dudes, are you _sure_ you two aren't dating? I think this is a couple shades more intimate than best friends." Jake said, erupting another round of laughter from Rich and a glare from Michael.

"Okay, okay, we'll thtop." Rich said as his laughter died down. "Do you all have your theatbeltth on?" Rich asked. Everyone turned to look at him. "What? Car thaftey ith important! Do you know how many car related injuries happen every year? Not to mention by the teenager and young adult age groupth? Do you understand the dangerth, Jake?"

Michael had stopped listening. He was much more focused on how each bump and pothole they hit, Jeremy's ass seemed to shift against him. He thought this was purely accidental, until they hit a large bump and he had to hold back a groan. The way Jeremy chuckled quietly told him that he knew exactly what he was doing to Michael.

"You think this is funny, baby boy? Do you like teasing me in public?" Michael hissed into Jeremy's ear. He giggled softly, grinding against Michael.

"Yep! Teasing you in public, knowing that you can't do anything about it is so much fun." Jeremy sighed, shifting his weight again, feeling Michael's half hard cock press against him.

"Oh? You think I won't do anything about it? You think I'm just gonna let you tease me and you won't get any sort of punishment?" Michael questioned.

"Well, not here. Or maybe you would? Maybe while we're at Chloe's house, I'll push you too far, and then you'll have to fuck me over the table? I guess you could get a kick out of that, teaching me not to misbehave, as well as showing everyone what a huge slut I am for you cock. Yeah, I really love your cock. I'd be okay with you doing that, as long as it's just in a scene or something." Jeremy said fairly casually, considering the context of the conversation.

Michael sucked in a breath. This dirtier, more teasing side of Jeremy was a huge turn on. "Listen, baby boy." He growled, "if you don't stop, I'm going to do something we'll both regret."

Jeremy couldn't reply to that comment, because as soon as he said it, the car door swung open. They were already at Chloe's house.

"We're here, Heere!" Jake said, laughing at his own pun. "C'mon, everyone's waiting for us! And if you don't get there now, they're gonna think you're making out in the car." He said as they walked up to the front steps.

Michael tuned him out. This was the first time he was at Chloe's house, and it was _big._ He could go on a two hour rant about why the house was amazing, probably ending in why he thought Jeremy was amazing, but that wasn't why they were here. He shook his head and walked inside.

"Hey, guys!" Chloe said, greeting them at the door, "everyone's in the backyard, bathrooms are down the hall to the right, drinks are in the kitchen." She called as she walked away.

"Yeah, loverboys, c'mon. Don't wanna keep everyone waiting," Jake said, smirking at the two. Both of them sent him a glare that said 'shut the fuck up'. He laughed as he went to the backyard.

They walked into the backyard, cheers of "Oh look it's the boyfs!" and laughter filled the air.

Jeremy nodded, "yeah, actually, we _are_ boyfs now. Boyfriends." He said. Everything was quiet for a second, and he thought he had said something wrong. He was going to backpedal out of it, saying it was just a joke. Screams and cheers filled the air, along with Jake saying, "fuck you, man! You couldn't have waited until next month to get with him?"

Michael came out of the shock quicker. "Wait. You bet on when we were going to get together? What the hell?" They shrugged.

"Well, the sexual tension was definitely there. We all knew you we're gonna get together eventually, or at least fuck," Jenna said. Jeremy blushed, and Michael could feel his face heat up as neither of them said anything.

"Oh my god my babieth had thex." Rich deadpanned.

"Wait so does this mean I can finally talk about you two now?" Christine said, ignoring Rich's previous comment.

"You knew? And you didn't tell us!?" Brooke exclaimed, "I'm hurt." Christine smiled softly.

"They would've both died of embarrassment if anybody else found out about them. Anyways, they didn't tell me, I just walked in on them making out at Jeremy's house." Jeremy groaned as she spilled all the juicy details.

Michael was on his phone, looking up when he saw Jeremy standing over him. "What's up Je-" He was cut off as Jeremy sat down in his lap. He choked on his breath as Jeremy leaned against him.

"They're makin' fun of me," he pouted. Jenna took pictures, Jake laughed, and Rich whooped and hollered while yelling "get some, Heere!"

It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

It was three hours, and Jeremy's teasing hadn't relented at all. Rich and Jake had already gone home, leaving the girls, Michael and Jeremy. Michael couldn't take any more of this, he needed Jeremy. Badly.

"I gotta go." Michael blurted. He looked over at Jeremy, his expression unreadable. "It's urgent. Jeremy, you too." He said, getting up. Jeremy hesitantly followed suit. Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but Michael cut her off.

"We can get a taxi, don't worry. It's mostly fine, but I'll sleep better at night knowing that it's all okay. Don't worry too much." The girls sighed in relief, saying things about how much more fun it would be as an all girls night. "Jeremy?" Michael called, turning to the pale boy who was putting his shoes on.

"R-right. I'm coming, Michael." Jeremy said, following him out the door with a quick 'goodbye' to everyone else.

They walked over to the main street and got in the taxi before either of them spoke again. It was Michael who broke the silence.

"Jeremy?" Michael said, making Jeremy jump slightly. He turned to face Michael, eyes widened in–fear? Anticipation? He wasn't sure.

"Y-yes, Michael?" Jeremy said, voice wavering slightly.

"Don't you dare tease me like that again. As soon as we get home, baby boy, you're in for it big time." Michael said, looking straight into Jeremy's eyes intensely.

Jeremy shivered under his scrutinizing gaze, but still managed to find his voice. "N-no." He said, wincing as his voice cracked.

Michael raised his eyebrows. "No? After that stunt you pulled, you think you can just get out–"

"No, Daddy, I have a surprise for you. It'll all be worth it, I swear." Jeremy breathed. "C'mon, we're here. Well, I'm Heere, you're Mell." He giggled as he paid the cabbie. Michael was painfully aware how hard he was, and Jeremy hadn't even done anything. They made it upstairs, and Michael vaguely noted that this was his own house. How he refrained from ripping Jeremy's clothes off and taking him right there was a wonder.

As soon as they got to Michael's room, Jeremy pushed Michael down into a chair. His eyes widened in surprise. "W-wha-"

Jeremy cut him off with a kiss. "Let me do this for you, Daddy. Please, touch yourself." He whispered. Michael could only nod and started undoing his pants.

Jeremy started to slowly unbutton his shirt. Michael's breath hitched as he realized Jeremy was doing a strip tease. "You said I'd look good in lingerie, right?" He asked, and Michael's hand sped up. Jeremy removed his pants and Michael moaned when he saw that Jeremy was in fact wearing the piece he had sent in the picture. He was right in thinking that Jeremy would look amazing in it. He stroked himself harder, the deep red thigh highs a stark contrast against his pale skin. He stroked himself through his panties, throwing his head back in a moan. He sauntered over to Michael, pulling him into a kiss.

"Do I look pretty for you, Daddy? Am I your pretty boy?" Jeremy breathed, eyes half-lidded and full of lust. Michael looked down and nearly choked when he saw Jeremy's fully erect cock straining through his panties. He nodded vigorously as Jeremy sunk down to his knees, almost touching Michael's dick. "Daddy, please, I want your cum. I want it all over me, in my mouth, on my face, everywhere. Can you do that? Can you cover your pretty boy in your cum?" Jeremy licked a teasing stripe up Michael's dick, and then he came. Strings of curses and praises fell from his lips, and Jeremy eagerly lapped at Michael's dripping cock.

Michael came down from his high, and saw Jeremy still painfully hard. "Do you want some help with that, baby boy?" He panted, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Can I just grind on you, Daddy?" Jeremy asked, pulling him into another kiss. Michael nodded, and Jeremy got to work. He gripped Michael's shoulders, grinding down hard on him.

"Yeah, just like that, baby boy. C'mon, you wanna cum, don't you?" Michael whispered. Jeremy moaned and bucked his hips.

"Yes, Daddy, you own my dick. You control its orgasms, you tell me when I can and can't cum." Jeremy whimpered, and Michael could tell he was close. "Please, Daddy, can I cum?" He looked into Michael's eyes, his own full of desperation.

"Baby boy, I want you to cum all over yourself, show me how much of a dirty boy you can be. You're such a naughty boy, aren't you? Teasing Daddy all day, and now expecting that I'll let you cum just like that?"

"Daddy, I know I shouldn't have teased you, but please, can I cum? Please, please, I wanna– _please_ , Daddy!" Jeremy wailed, "I got myself all pretty for you, wearing what I know that you'd like. I've been such a naughty boy, your naughty boy! I need to cum, please," he begged, looking needily into Michael's seemingly indifferent eyes.

"Alright, fine. Cum for me, baby boy." Jeremy rolled his hips one last time, throwing his head back in a loud moan. Strings of "I love you"s and "thank you"s flooded from his mouth, becoming less and less coherent.

Michael held him close as he came down from his high. "Baby boy, you give me butterflies like you wouldn't believe. You're so cute," Jeremy giggled softly and kissed his nose. "But you also make me very horny. I don't know how you do it."

"Magic, Daddy." Jeremy paused, burrowing into Michael a bit more. "Did I do good? I bought the clothes a little while ago. I was hoping you'd like it." He smiled nervously.

Michael kissed his forehead lightly, trailing kisses all the way down to his lips. "Baby boy, I loved it. I love you. And don't ever forget it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this was supposed to come out yesterday but then the thing didn't fuckin save and I needed to re-write it  
>  ~~If any of you have a better name for the title please tell me I don't know how to do titles (or summaries)~~  
>  Also y'all need to write more smut I need to read more smut  
> I wanna read smut as much as Jeremy loves Michael's dick ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> [Check out my tumblr!](https://cabbage-rose.tumblr.com)


End file.
